hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2049 Atlantic hurricane season (Ryne and Andrew)
This article is in the process of a major reconstruction. You, the viewer, are welcome to assist in helping with this project. The 2049 Atlantic hurricane season was a season which featured many destructive storms. It began on June 1, 2049, and ended on November 30, 2049, dates that conventionally delimit the timeframe for tropical cyclone formation. It featured an above average of storms due to moderate La Niña conditions persisting across the basin. The season's first storm, Hurricane Andrea, formed on June 1 and dissipated five days later without any significant land impact. While the next storm, Hurricane Brett, stayed out at sea, it reached an extraordinairly low barometric pressure of 885 millibars (mbar) despite having maximum sustained winds of only 115 miles per hour (mph), an unprecedented feat for an Atlantic hurricane which made it the strongest storm of the season. Overall, the 2049 Atlantic hurricane season's storms have collectively caused $0.7 million (2049 USD) in losses and one death, all of it attributable to Hurricane Brett. Seasonal forecasts This section requires significant expansion. You, the viewer, are welcome to assist in this process. Each year, before the start of the Atlantic hurricane season, forecasters at the Colorado State University (CSU), National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), Tropical Storm Risk (TSR), Weather Services International (WSI), The Weather Channel (TWC), United Kingdom Met Office (UKMO), and Florida State University (FSU COAPS) issue several hurricane acitivity forecasts using various factors to help determine the season's total number of storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS)). Storms Hurricane Andrea This section requires significant expansion. You, the viewer, are welcome to assist in this process. Hurricane Andrea did not significantly affect land. Hurricane Brett This section requires significant expansion. You, the viewer, are welcome to assist in this process. While Hurricane Brett remained any from any landmasses, it capsized the ship S.S. Lagoon, drowning its sole occupant, the captain. In addition, it reached an exceptionally low barometric pressure of 885 mbar despite only reaching Category 3 intensity, partially due to the large size it had. Although this event is unprecedented in the Atlantic, a similar event had previously occured during Typhoon Marge in the 1951 Pacific typhoon season. Hurricane Claudia Tropical Storm Dennis Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2049 till:01/12/2049 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2049 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2049 till:06/06/2049 color:C1 text:Andrea from:04/08/2049 till:13/08/2049 color:C3 text:Brett from:06/08/2049 till:12/08/2049 color:C3 text:Claudia from:11/08/2049 till:14/08/2049 color:TS text:Dennis bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2049 till:01/07/2049 text:June from:01/07/2049 till:01/08/2049 text:July from:01/08/2049 till:01/09/2049 text:August from:01/09/2049 till:01/10/2049 text:September from:01/10/2049 till:01/11/2049 text:October from:01/11/2049 till:01/12/2049 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season totals. The 2049 Atlantic hurricane season has generated an ACE of 57.5. Storm names The following names are being used to identify storms that form in the North Atlantic Ocean. Retired names, if any, will be announced in the spring of 2050 by the World Meteorological Organization (WMO). Names that were allocated for the season but went unused are marked with an asterik (*). Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:List Of Africa Hurricanes Category:CycloneRyne94